Mae Tallick
"*laughs* Don't get your circuits in a bunch!" Mae Tallick is one of the main characters in Novi Stars. She is a super robot girl with the aspiration to become a pop star. Personality A sleek robot girl who is lively and quite the chatterbox. She often speaks about whatever, whenever, if given the chance. She has become such a good speaker that she can easily glide through a discussion between subjects within seconds, and while she does consider being so chatty to be problematic, she has no intention of silencing herself; especially when she dreams to become a Pop Star. For the time being, Mae enjoys DJing, discussion, and skating. However she is very clumsy due to the gravity on Earth and a lot of the time she can find it difficult to stop or keep control for too long. In fact, because of her gears and robotic parts, she does not enjoy the beach; because of the sand and salt. To reflect on her robotic nature, Mae's favorite fashion trends consist of anything brilliant and shiny enough to light up even the darkest of rooms. She also loves anything metallic and things she considers electrifying! Appearance Mae is a shiny, sleek pink robot with magenta eyes that have upside down heart-shapes in them. She wears blue eyeshadow and has dull indigo spots above each eye, while her eyelashes appear to be fuller on top with a purple tint. Her lips are light pink. She has very long turqoise hair pulled up into slightly curled pigtails held by white and black bands. Adorning her hair are sparkles, dull green spots, and stars of silver and pink. Her bangs frame her face, with one side looser then the other, along with two small curly blue pieces of hair at her forehead. Her antennae are two silver pieces of wire tangled around bright hot pink bows. Due to her robotic body, Mae does not wear very much clothing. Her attire consists of a white and black checkerboard skirt with a small gray square at each corner. Around her waist is a big fuchsia ribbon tied on her back with a pattern of teal spots. She does not wear shoes, as she has skates built into her feet. Orbit Beach For their beach trip Mae has released her hair from the pigtails and added streaks of black and dark blue to it. Her makeup remains, but she wears a pair of blue window-blind sunglasses. Mae's bathing suit consists of a black and red pattern top and pair of frilled shorts. Her skates have been combined with a pair of sandals, and she gains a single blue spiked bracelet. Pet 8-Bit is a purple robotic bear that lacks ears. Instead is has objects on both sides of it's head with tiny black tips to match it's black eyes. Between them is a row of four blue dots, while it's muzzle is white with a pink nose and darker pink cheeks. Around it's neck is a black piece, and it wears a dark purple cloth cloth for an outfit. On both wrists is a blue bracelet, while around each ankle is a black marking. It can be seen carrying a white and teal-themed purse. Merchandise *Basic Mae: Comes with bright yellow-green box theme and minty green bow tiara *Orbit Beach: Comes with cyan/teal brush and pale pink blinder sunglasses *Green t-shirt *Metallic decals *4 piece lip gloss set with pink lip gloss *Makeup *Nail polish set Doll Differences Basic *Her doll's hair is very thick and curly. A few parts of hair is held up, and the doll lacks her hair accessories *Her bows on the antennae aren't pink *Her bangs are different in style. *Her eye spots are blue, and her makeup appears just slightly different. *The bow on her skirt is much shorter and a silky pink color. *Her eyes are blue, not pink. They also have a skull and crossbones theme, not upside down hearts. Orbit Beach *The doll has translucent pink sunglasses instead of what Mae was shown wearing. *The doll's antennae are solid silver pieces, like the last doll. *The doll wears a hat, which Mae did not have in the art. *The hair is green and black divided. While on the art, it's Mae's normal hair color. *Different eye lashes and eye symbols again. *The dolls outfit is brighter in comparison to the art works and also has a shiny texture. *Sandals are different colored. 8-Bit *Lacks the purse object it was shown to have, along with the outfit. *Black coloring is only present in the eyes. Blog Entries Due to the length, please view this page for all Blogs: Mae Tallick's Blog Entries Quotes *''Cozzzz-mic!'' *''Spaced-out!'' *''Yikes! Circuit overload!'' *''I'm a s-s-s-star!'' *''Zerp a bo zem fal itz kachan exztx! Oh wait, you don't understand Novi.'' *''That's so cosmic fly!'' *''C-c-c-cosmic!'' Trivia *Mae is one of the few characters whose antennae isn't shaped into her symbol; instead it is combined with the object. The other would be Ari Roma. *Mae's name came from the word Metallic, in reference to the fact she is a robot. *Mae loves Lady Gaga. *The teddy bear that comes with the Galatic Dreamer fashion pack is a feminine variant of 8-Bit. *Mae's favorite pizza topping would be anchovies, due to the shiny little silver fish. *The image that advertises the tiara that comes with Mae's doll is actually Alie's, likewise, Alie's advertisement had Mae's tiara. *Compared to the original cast dolls, Mae's had the most differences to it. **She lacks the ability to change shoes, making her one of the only dolls with this. **She was one of the only dolls that had removeable hair. The other was Sila Clops, Cici Thru, and Gail Lexi. Like Sila, this is due to the battery pack. **Mae's skirt has underwear sewn into it. *Mae's name is often said as May, instead of the traditional Welsh pronunciation, My. *Mae is the only known Novi with a noticeable stutter when she speaks. *Despite the fact that Mae hates the beach, she still is a part of the Orbit Beach doll line. *Mae's hair is very similar to the Vocaloid Miku Hatsune. Gallery Cartoon Una and mae1.png Mae9.png Mae8.png Mae7.png Mae6.png Mae5.png Mae4.png Mae3.png Mae2.png Mae1.png Alie una and mae1.png Doll Mae beach.jpg Mae Doll.png Proto mae.jpg Other Maxresdefault.jpg Mae.png Mae Winter.png Mae Sig.png Mae Tallik.png Category:Robots Category:Females Category:Alien girls Category:Characters Category:Basic Doll